Crazyness
by LadyBugGirl
Summary: Okay, so I spent Spring Break watching TV and reading books. Here's a fanfic about Twilight, Ugly Betty, iCarly, and House all rolled into one. Enjoy! One-shot rated T to be safe


**Okay, so I just spent my Spring Break watching TV and reading. So now I've got all these plots and fan fiction ideas and characters stuck in my head, and I want them all to just get out, so I'm putting them all in a room together, and they can work out their issues on their own! I don't know where to post this, so I'll post it on Twilight, iCarly, Ugly Betty, and House.**

**Characters- Carly Shay**

**Spencer Shay**

**Sam Puckett**

**Freddy Benson**

**Betty Suarez**

**Justin Suarez**

**Hilda Suarez**

**Marc St. James**

**Amanda (From Ugly Betty, but I don't know her last name)**

**Greg House**

**James Wilson**

**Lisa Cuddy**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Cullen**

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Cullen**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Disclaimer(s): I do not own Twilight, iCarly, Ugly Betty, or House.**

**Betty Suarez POV**

I am so confused right now. I was out with Matt and Justin and Hilda, but some lunatic girl grabbed us in an alley and shoved us in this room with all these people. "Excuse me!" Someone stepped on my foot. "Ow! I said EXCUSE ME!"

**Carly Shay POV**

Okay, so we were all walking to the Groovy Smoothie, me, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie, but some insane girl appeared in a puff of smoke and told us that the groovy smoothie was moved. Spencer believed her, and now we're here, with CRAZY PEOPLE! This weird girl just stood on a chair and yelled at everybody. You should see the mismatched colors and patterns she's wearing!

**Bella Cullen POV**

Oh my god, where are we! It's crowded in here! I think Jasper is on the verge of a nervous breakdown! And Rosalie and Emmett are making out! There's this girl who looks about fourteen. She looks familiar… She's on that web show Nessie's always watching! Oh no. "Nessie come back here!"

**Greg House POV**

What are all these idiot doing here? Wilson and I were on our way to the damn hospital, and this little girl showed up and grabbed my cane. We tried to follow her, and ended up in this room. "Wilson!" He just looked at me. "I'm standing right here." "How do we get out of here?" He gave me a weird look again. "You think I know?"

**Marc St. James POV**

Me and Amanda were walking, and this little girl in a cute outfit showed up and told us that she had a great story for Mode. We told her to get lost, so she said she had a Prada belt with my name on it. Now we're here with these…_people_. And Betty's here! "Mandy!" I whined. "I don't like it here!" She pouted. "I know, creepy people in ugly outfits are touching me!"

**Lisa Cuddy POV**

I was walking to work and suddenly this girl showed up. She said her friend had collapsed in the alley and I had to come with her. But now I'm here in this crowded room with people I don't even know! And House and Wilson! Hey, I watched a web show with that girl on it!

**Aly POV (That's me!)**

"Listen up people!" everyone looked at me, as I was standing on a chair and screaming at the top of my lungs. "Okay, now that I have your attention, I have an announcement. You Cullens are in a book I read. Anyone at Princeton Plainsboro Hospital is on a show I watch, as are the Suarez's, Carly and Spencer, Sam and Freddy, and Marc and Amanda. Now, you all are stuck in my head. I need you out of my head. I have to focus on school work tomorrow. So, you all can work out your issues in this room. FIGURE IT OUT!" I jumped off the chair and walked in the middle of the room. "By the way," I said, "I have always wanted to meet you Carly! And Edward! I love you! Marc you are so funny! Justin, you are my favorite Ugly Betty Character! Alice, you are freaking awesome! House is awesome! And Jacob Black…Get a life!"

**Justin Suarez POV**

Did she just call Betty ugly? Oh well, she said I was awesome! "Hi! I'm Justin! Thank you for saying I'm awesome!" she beamed and hugged me. "Thank you!" she said, before leaving to talk to the girl from my favorite web show, iCarly! Oh my god, I should go say hi! "Carly! I love your web show! OMG it's Sam! You guys are awesome!"

**Jacob Black POV**

"Nessie! Nessie!" I looked around frantically. "Ness-" Oh, there she is. By that girl Amanda. Wait, she kind of gives me the creeps. Looks like Edwards got the same idea. He just pulled Nessie away from the creepy girl. "Oh my god you're Jacob Black! I love you! I was so glad you didn't get hurt when Bella punched you!" Carly yelled. "Thank yo- Hey! How did you know about that!" She looked at me evenly. "Dude, it's a book." "Oh, yeah, right…"

**Edward Cullen**

_OMG! It's really her!_

_Wow, It's Edward Cullen from Twilight!_

_Wow, Amanda's hot!_

_How do we get out of here?_

_Emmett…_

_Rosalie…_

_Wow, Bella's hotter in real life…_

_Ooh, look at Nessie…_

_Alice, Alice! Where is that little pixie!_

_I have to get to the hospital!_

_Wilson? Dammit, where is he?_

_Oh my god, it's iCarly!_

_It's Sam!_

_I really like macramé…_

_Why wont Justin stop talking about macramé?_

_Who are all these people!?!?_

_Twilight? What the hell is Twilight?_

_Did that girl say I was ugly!? Is that really necessary!?_

_I am looking sexy today… ooh, who is he!?_

_So, no Prada belt?_

_Carly looks hot in that tee shirt._

_I want ham. Why aren't we at the Groovy Smoothie yet?_

_I think I got away from him…_

_Oh my god it's the insane girl!_

_Oh yeah, I got all these people out of my head and in this little room! I am brilliant! Muahahahaha Muahhahahaha!_

_I wonder where I can get some good coconut cream pie…_

_Ooh, she smells tasty…No! tasty…No!_

_(BIG BLANK FROM WHERE BELLA IS STANDING)_

_Stupid mutt._

"NO! Stop the insanity! Stop thinking disgusting thoughts about each other! Especially my wife and daughter!"

_What's his problem?_

_Not my fault his daughter is hot…_

_Daughter! She's like thirteen, he's like seventeen! No freaking way._

_I just wanted to get some ice cream!_

**Please review! I didn't really plan on posting this. It was just something I was writing for the reasons I mentioned above. My friend told me it was funny, so I decided to post it. Might not be a one-shot if I get good reviews.**


End file.
